


Sing It Again?

by Rusiriuss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dancing and Singing, Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rusiriuss/pseuds/Rusiriuss
Summary: Brendon's awful day is made when he finds out his best friend wrote him a song.





	Sing It Again?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the poor quality, i haven't slept well since exiting the womb
> 
> dmitri has feelings for brendon so he writes him a song  
> cute i know

Brendon was exhausted. His classes had felt like an eternity, and having dinner with his parents was the most stressful thing he’d done in a long time. Entering the flat he shared with his best friend, he stopped short when he heard a strange sound flowing from the kitchen. Curious, he poked his head in and was taken by surprise when he saw Dmitri swirling around the small room, twirling in circles as he sang in a long-dead language, carefree and oblivious to the world. 

Suddenly, the rush of movement and song stopped, Dmitri staring at Brendon with a deep blush creeping over his freckled cheeks. 

“Bren! H- how much of that did you hear?” He managed to stutter out.

“Enough to know that you are one of the most talented singers that may have ever lived. What language was that?” Brendon leaned against the doorframe, smiling in awe. 

“Uh, latin. It’s latin.”

“Is it any specific song, or are you just spouting words?”

“Um. I wrote it, actually. Just today. While you were out, I came up with most of it, but it’s still a work in progress.”

“It’s lovely. Could you…” Brendon felt his face warm as he hesitated. “Could you maybe sing it again?”

* * *

 

Half an hour later, Brendon and Dmitri were curled up on the couch, Dmitri singing softly to his sleeping friend. Gazing lovingly at him, he sighed. Bren can never know what it’s about, Dmitri thought. If he finds out, there goes our friendship. Forever. 

Sighing again, Dmitri relaxed into the couch and closed his eyes, hoping that one day, he wouldn’t have to hide anymore.


End file.
